


Just breathe

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 1 Million Words WOTD transpire. I do realize Steve is not a plant and is respiring, not transpiring. Sorry, it's just the way the muse took me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD transpire. I do realize Steve is not a plant and is respiring, not transpiring. Sorry, it's just the way the muse took me.

In and out. In and out, He took slow breaths, trying to achieve a level of calm as he sat cross-legged on the sand. He wasn’t new to yoga, he’d been practising for years, but it wasn’t cutting it now. 

He stood and stretched, gazing out across the ocean. 

“Damn!” he said, with a degree of desperation. 

He’d been for an eight mile swim, he’d run the same distance, and he could feel the burn in his muscles, but his mind was still racing. Nothing was working. 

He still couldn't get that ha’ole detective Danny Williams out of his head.


End file.
